In a typical computing device, a processor and other components can generate significant amount of heat. In order to remove this heat from the device, it is transported through a heatpipe into a fin pack. A fan blows air through the fin pack in order to force the heat through an exhaust vent and out of the computing device. As computing devices become thinner and thinner, the exhaust vents have also become narrower due to the fact that there is less surface area available and to make exhaust vents aesthetically pleasing. This may result in a configuration where the usable area of the exhaust vent, for example, that area of the exhaust vent which is in line with an exit of a fin pack, is smaller than the area of the exit of the fin pack. In order to move the same amount of heated air through a smaller exhaust vent, the fan speed must be increased. This may require additional power and cause the fan to create more noise.
To address this problem, the fin pack may be moved away from the exhaust vent in order to create an open space between the fin pack and the exhaust vent. However, once the fin pack is moved away from the exhaust vent, the open space may cause a hot spot on the surface of the device from heated air moving around between the fin pack and the exhaust vent. In the past, the computing devices have included insulators at such hot spots or a heat spreader, such as a graphite sheet, in order to disperse the heat from the hot spot. These options are less efficient and may still result in hot spots.